I'm Not Your Destiny
by Khafid
Summary: "Kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama ge…" "Tapi aku mencintaimu peach,…." "Aku juga … tapi kita tidak bisa bersatu. Akan banyak hati yang tersakiti nantinya." "Tapi Peach… apa aku bisa bertahan tanpamu ?" "Setelah hujan pasti ada pelangi, gege tidak usah khawatir. Gege pasti bisa bertahan." Kris diam beribu kata setelah mendengar penuturan sang terkasih. Bahkan saat Tao, pergi meninggal


"_Kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama ge…"_

"_Tapi aku mencintaimu peach,…."_

"_Aku juga … tapi kita tidak bisa bersatu. Akan banyak hati yang tersakiti nantinya."_

"_Tapi Peach… apa aku bisa bertahan tanpamu ?"_

"_Setelah hujan pasti ada pelangi, gege tidak usah khawatir. Gege pasti bisa bertahan."_ Kris diam beribu kata setelah mendengar penuturan sang terkasih. Bahkan saat Tao, pergi meninggalkan Kris dalam kesedihan tanpa akhir.

"_Maafkan Tao, ge~. Ini jalan yang terbaik untuk kita semua." _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Tittle : __** I'm Not Your Destiny**_

_**C**__hast : Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris_

_Hung Zi Tao a.k.a Tao_

_Kim Rin (oc)_

_Length : one shot_

_Genre : bromance, Hurt_

_Disclaimer : semua cast disini bukan punya saya . mereka punya tuhan yang dititipkan pada orang tua masing2. Yang terikat kontrak dg  
_

_WARNING : __**TYPHO BERTEBARAN, OUT OF CHARACTER, BOYS LOVE, CERITA BIKIN MUNTAH. SAYA SARANKAN SEBELUM BACA FICT INI UNTUK BERDOA TERLEBIH DAHULU AGAR TIDAK TERJADI HAL HAL YANG TIDAK DIINGINKAN.**_

_Note: ide buat nulis cerita ini muncul saat gue denger lagunya afgan yang jodoh pasti bertemu. Banyak kata – kata yang mirip dengan lagu itu. Buat readers yang nemu kata yang cukup familiar percayalah bahwa saya sepenuhnya hanya terinspirasi dan tidak ada niatan untuk menjiplak. Bisa disebut ini adalah song fict atau apalah kalian nyebutnya. Tapi ini sepenuhnya hasil khayalan saya dan tambahan inspirasi dari lagu itu. Semoga fict ini tidak mengecewakan readersnim sekalian. Hope you like it. And don't forget to give me some review._

_._

_._

* * *

06 Mei 20xx

"Happy birthday peach. Mian gege tidak bisa datang kerumah kita. gege mencintaimu." Tuut tuut tuut

Begitulah bunyi pesan suara yang terus berbunyi dari telfon rumah Tao. Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya. tapi Kris tidak bisa datang kerumah mereka. Tao hanya duduk melamun memandang taman yang ada disamping rumah mereka melalui jendela. Tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menelfon sang terkasih. Bahkan dia sengaja mematikan ponselnya agar Kris tidak bisa menghubunginya malam itu.

"Gege, menyebalkan. Seharusnya gege datang dan membawa kue untukku." Tao menggerutu pelan. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hingga akhirnya dia terlarut dalam lamunannya dan tertidur disofa.

Kriieet

"Tao pasti akan suka dengan hadiahku, kekekekeke" kekeh Kris yang baru saja memasuki rumah mereka dengan mengendap – endap. Dia langsung menuju ruang keluarga dan menemukan Tao tertidur di atas sova merah maroon vaforitnya. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah damai kekasihnya saat tertidur.

Kris menggendong Tao ala pengantin baru dan membawanya menuju kamar mereka berdua. Di membaringkan Tao dengan perlahan diatas ranjang. Tanpa Kris sadari, Tao terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung menerjang Kris yang sedang berganti baju.

"Gege, kenapa gege baru datang~" rengek Tao manja.

"Mian Peach, gege banyak kerjaan hari ini." Kris membalik badanya menghadap Tao dan mengecup sekilas bibir kucing Tao.

Mereka berpandangan cukup lama, Kris sibuk mengagumi wajah sang kekasih tanpa mengadari Tao yang mulai memdekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Kris dibibir. Ciuman it uterus berlanjut hingga pasokan oksigen mereka menipis.

"Tao merindukan Gege,," Ucap Tao setelah menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah karena ciuman panjang mereka.

"Maafkan gege peach. Gege baru bisa menemuimu sekarang. Rin semakin Protektif akhir – akhir ini."

"Apa itu tandanya kita tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi Ge ?"

"Huuss… Kita akan bertahan selamanya Peach. Jika sudah saatnya nanti. Gege akan menceraikan Rin dan menikahimu." Ucap Kris penuh kelembutan. Tao langsung menerjang tubuh tegap kris.

"Semoga ucapanmu menjadi kenyataan dimasa depan Ge" gumam Tao pelan, sangat pelan. Namun keadaan kamar yang sangat hening membuat Kris dapat dengan jelas mendengar gumaman Tao tadi.

"Pasti peach…"

Kris kemudian menggendong Tao menuju ranjang mereka dan membaringkannya di ranjang dengan perlahan. Mereka saling bertukar pandang sebelum mereka memulai kegiatan malam mereka guna melepas rindu yang membuncah dihati masing – masing.

.

.

* * *

.

.

6 November 2012

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone

Pip

"Yeo…. Yeoboseo… Rin-ah?"

"Bisa kita bertemu sebentar dicafe xxx ?

"nde, Ta.."

"Cepat, aku tak bisa menunggu terlalu lama."

Piip

Sambunga telepon tertutup begitu saja. Tao merasa dadanya bergemuruh khawatir. Dia tidak tau kenapa. Tapi dia merasa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, seharusnya dia senang bertemu dengan sahabat baiknya dari kecil. Tapi dia juga sadar diri, dia adalah penyebab renggangnya hubungan Rind an Kris. Tanpa menunggu terlalu lama lagi. Tao memutuskan untuk berganti baju dan bergegas menuju tempat pertemuan mereka.

.

.

.

.

~Jodoh Pasti Bertemu~

.

.

.

.

.

Klining

Bunyi bel terdengar dari café kecil itu. Tao mengedarkan pandangannya guna mencari sosok sahabat yang telah ia lukai. Hingga akhirnya netra kelamnya menangkap sosok dengan rambut tergerai rapi berwarna pirang gelap itu. Dia melangkah dengan perlahan menuju tempat yang diduduki Rin.

"Apa kau menunggu lama Rin-ah" Tao tertegun begitu melihat wajah sahabat kecilnya yang pucat dan basah oleh air mata. Rin yang menyadari kehadiran Tao langsung menghapus airmatanya dan memandang lurus langsung ke netra kelam Tao."

"Lama tak bertemu Tao oppa" Rin memaksakan sebuah senyuman manis kepada orang yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya selama ini.

Tao mendengarnya, mendengar suara bergetar dari bibir pucat Rin. Dia juga bisa merasakan sakit dari hati sang sahabat melalui tatapan Rin. Penyesalan itu muncul begitu melihat butiran air mata itu jatuh mengotori pipi mulus Rin. Dia menyeka airmata itu. Tapi Rin menepisnya pelan. Penyesalan itu bertambah begitu mendapatkan perlakuan yang seperti itu.

"Mianhae, Rin-ah. Aku tidak bermaksud…."

"Bisakah Kau menjauh dari kehidupan kami ?" ucap rin To The Point

"Rin….."

"Apa kau tidak bisa melupakan Kris.. Oppa ? apa kau lupa satus kami saat ini ? kenapa kau jahat padaku Oppa ?"

"Mianhae Rin-ah"

"Huang Zi Tao .!" bentak Rin

"Apa kau lupa, kalian berdua sama – sama namja. Dan hubungan kalian benar – benar tidak masuk akal ? kau tau aku sudah 4 tahun menikah dengan Kris, bahkan kami sudah punya anak ! apa kau tega menghancurkan keluarga kecil kami huh ?"

"….."

"Kumohon oppa,, rasanya benar – benar sakit saat harus melihat anakku menangis tiap Kris pergi untuk menemuimu. Hiks." Sati isakan lolos dari bibir plum Rin. Tao yang sudah tak tahan melihat kindisi sang sahabat hanya mampu menunduk. Namun tak beberapa lama dia mengangguk tanda menyetujui keinginan Rin. Rin tersenyum tipis saat melihat anggukan lemah Tao.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan semua keperluanmu. Persiapkan dirimu dan 2 jam lagi supir akan menjemputmu dan mengantarmu kebandara." Ucap Rin final. Dia meninggalkan tao yang tak kuasa menahan tangisnya lagi. Dia terus menangis di Café itu hingga dia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Gege bisa kita bertemu di Taman Kota 2 jam lagi ?"

"…"

"datanglah Kau akan tau nanti.."

"…"

Pip, Tao langsung menutup panggilan teleponnya. Dia langsung bergegas pulang.

**#KRIS SIDE#**

Kris sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaanya saat ngaring ponsel menginterupsi kegiatannya. Dia mengulas senyum hangat begitu melihat nama kontak sang penelepon

"Gege bisa kita bertemu di Taman Kota 2 jam lagi ?"

"ada, apa peach, ?" Kris merasakan keanehan saat mendengar suara Tao yang terdengar serak.

"datanglah Kau akan tau nanti.."

"Baiklah, saranghae peach "

Piip

Kris merasa aneh dengan sikap Tao hari ini. Dia akan membalas kata cinta dar kris dengan nada manja, tapi hari ini dia langsung menutup telfon tanpa membalas kata cinta dari Kris.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Kris langsung menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanya agar tidak terlambat menemuai Tao. Dia memiliki firasat jika dirinya terlambat dia akan menyesali sesuatu. Tapi dia langsung menepis pikiran negative itu dan langsung menuntaskan pekerjaanya.

…

**# TAO SIDE #**

Sesampainya dirumah, Tao segera berbenah. Dia hanya membawa baju – bajunya dan beberapa barang penting lainya. Dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan semua barang yang mengingatkanya pada Kris. Saat dia mengingat Kris air mata itu jatuh membasahi pipinya. Dia terisak didalam kamar dengan cukup keras. Hatinya benar – benar sakit begitu mengingat jika dia harus melupakan Kris dan semua kenangan indah mereka. Tao langsung terlelap begitu dia lelah menangis, menangisi kisah cintanya yang terlarang.

**# 2 JAM KEMUDIAN #**

Seperti yang diucapkan Rin, supir yang akan mengantar Tao menuju bandara sampai 2 jam kemudia. Tao langsung terbangun dari tidur nya saat mendengar ketukan pintu. Saat terbangun dia merasakan pening yang luar biasa dikepalanya, matanya sembab karena menangis cukup lama. Saat pusing dikepalanya reda. Tao langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya, dia mengambil mantelnya dan menggunakan kaca mata hitam untuk menutupi mata merahnya.

.

.

.

.

~Jodoh Pasti Bertemu~

.

.

.

.

.

# **TAMAN #**

"Ahjussi, bisa berhenti sebentar ditaman kota ?"

"baik tuan."

Tao langsung bergegas turun begitu mobil berhenti.

"Tuggu sebentar. Aku akan segera kembali."

"Algaeseumnida."

Kris tengah memandang langit kala Tao datang dan langsung memeluknya.

"Gege,,….." ucap Tao lirih

"Nde Peach.." Kris merasa ada yang janggal dengan nada bicara Tao. Dia merasakan firasat buruk yang meluap – luap. Ditambah lagi dengan perilaku Tao yang sedikit berbeda.

" Selamat ulang Tahun Gege, aku mencintaimu," Tao langsung membungkam bibir Kris dengan bibir Kucingnya. Dia melumat pelan bibir Kris. Kris yang merasakan lumatan bibir Tao langsung membalas lumatan itu dengan sangat lembut. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, hingga tautan itu berakhir saat pasokan oksigen diparu – paru mereka mulai habis.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain.

"Kita haru berakhir disini ge…" ucap Tao lirih dan penuh kesedihan

"Apa maksudmu Peach….. kita tidak akan berakhir disini.!"

"Kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama ge… kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu peach,…."

"Aku juga … tapi kita tidak bisa bersatu. Akan banyak hati yang tersakiti nantinya."

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku Peach, aku sangat mencintaimu baby"

"Rasa ini salah ge, kita seharusnya membuang perasaan cinta ini. Kita tidak mungkin bersama,"

"Tapi Peach… apa aku bisa bertahan tanpamu ?"

"Setelah hujan pasti ada pelangi,. Gege pasti bisa bertahan. Lagi pula masih ada Rin dan putra kecilmu. Gege tidak usah khawatir. Bukankah mereka sangat mencintaimu Kris ge ?" Kris diam beribu kata setelah mendengar penuturan sang terkasih. Bahkan saat Tao, pergi meninggalkan Kris dalam kesedihannya.

"Maafkan Tao, ge~. Ini jalan yang terbaik untuk kita semua."

.

.

.

.

_**~ Andai Engkau Tau Betapa Ku Mencinta  
Selalu Menjadikanmu Isi Dalam Doaku  
Ku Tahu Tak Mudah Menjadi Yang Kau Minta  
Ku Pasrahkan Hatiku, Takdir Kan Menjawabnya**_

_**Jika Aku Bukan Jalanmu**_  
_**Ku Berhenti Mengharapkanmu**_  
_**Jika Aku Memang Tercipta Untukmu**_  
_**Ku Kan Memilikimu**_  
_**Jodoh Pasti Bertemu**_

_**Andai Engkau Tahu Betapa Ku Mencinta**_  
_**Ku Pasrahkan Hatiku, Takdir Kan Menjawabnya**_

_**(Ku Tuliskan Dinadiku, Kau Yang Tercipta Untukku, Akan Memilikimu)**_

_**Jika Aku Bukan Jalanmu**_  
_**Ku Berhenti Mengharapkanmu**_  
_**Jika Aku Memang Tercipta Untukmu**_  
_**Ku Kan Memilikimu**_  
_**(Jika Aku Bukan Jalanmu)**_  
_**Ku Berhenti Mengharapkanmu**_  
_**Jika Aku Memang Tercipta Untukmu**_  
_**Ku Kan Memilikimu**_  
_**Jodoh Pasti Bertemu...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ANNYEONG READERSNIM, HOW ARE YOU TODAYY

MIAN kalo ada typo,, gue bener2 males buat baca ulang. gue juga udah gak sabar buat ngepost story ini,,, kkkkk.

Gue tau gue gak bertanggung jawab, gue tau gue kurang ajar karna udah menelantarkan Fict gue yang mistery in high school. Dan kemungkinan fict itu gak akan gue lanjutin, soalnya setelah gue fikir ulang story itu bener2 fantasy urakan. Mungkin kalo ada wangsit nyasar gue bakal ubah alurnya dan bakal repost story itu.

Dan kenapa tiap kali gue mau ngepost cerita selalu ada author favorit gue yang memutuskan buat pergi dari ffn. Gue sedihh, mending kalo mereka punya WP. Tapi kalo mereka pindah di aff rasanya bener2 sedih. gue gak terbiasa baca ff yang pakek bahasa inggris, itu bener2 buang waktu. Gue harus baca dan harus mencerna dengan baik maksudnya. Jujur gue gak terlalu jago di bahasa inggris. So semoga kedepanya tidak ada yang pindah di aff dan post disana

Mending buat WP aja biar gue enak bacanya,. Kkkkkkkkkk just kidding

Oya, jangan lupa review nya yyy. Gue pingin tau pendapat kalian tentang ff absurd macam ini.

Dan gue BENER – BENER MINTA MAAF KARNA GAK BISA LANJUTIN MISTERY IN HIGH SCHOOL. Wb itu benar2 menghilangkan semangatku dan menciptakan fantasi2 urakan di otak ku.

See you next time

~26 April 2014~


End file.
